Ishaan rode his bike for $11$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Ishaan ride his bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Ishaan went biking. The product is $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $11\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 66\text{ kilometers}$ Ishaan biked a total of $66$ kilometers.